


Redemption

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-08
Updated: 2006-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sets place after season 2 finale! After hearing a rumor that his uncle would get killed, Zuko reflects and learns something very important!...Aah....time to take out my blue mask please rr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

**Redemption**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar! **  
**

* * *

 

_29 days, 17 hours, and 32 minutes._

That was how long Uncle Iroh, the Dragon of the West was sitting in this jail cell. The waiting was endless, and Zuko started wondering what would happen to the old man.

Azula is up to something, thought Zuko. But then again Azula is always up to something.

For 29 days, the city of Ba Sing Sei, have been plundered with endless fires and fighting from civilians.

The civilians didn't even know that the war had almost ended, or that the Avatar fled to another city.

All this endless killings, for what thought Zuko.

Everyday Zuko's conscience got to him, for what, he had to remember to be strong if he wanted to regain his father's honor.

After 5 hours of countless talks with the Dai Lee, Zuko heard the guards talk, about how Azula ordered the men to kill Uncle Iroh at dawn the next day.

The whole time, while I was sulking, I didn't even get to talk to him. Zuko didn't know how to be forgiven by his uncle with his choice that he made, but he knew that he would make things right.

He turned right and went into the prison cells, to see his uncle drinking his tea.

"Uncle" cried out Zuko.

Uncle Iroh turned to Zuko, and said "I have already forgiven you, because I know you are good inside."

And with that Zuko was relived, he didn't want to lose someone he cared about so much.

"Uncle, I'll be right back" replied Zuko, who had a small smile on his face.

While leaving the jail, Zuko heard his uncle humming a tune of joy. He was redeemed, but not quite yet.

' _Aah…I need to take out my blue mask again' thought Prince Zuko. He had another rescue mission, but this time was someone who was more important to him._


End file.
